Warped Beings
Warped Beings are those who have had their life force corrupted or in some way, their physical and magical nature changed into something unnatural. The most common cause of this occurence comes from experimenting on the Anima Mundi. History Warped beings have little to no history in the events of Gielinor besides rare events. The most notable of these occurances are the experiments performed by a gnome named Glouphrie in his underground city of Arposandra. Warped creatures also made an appearance in Gielinor's history through the rise of the Red Axe, who kidnapped innocent dwarf citizens from Keldagrim East and used machinery and magic to warp them into Chaos Dwarves. Chaos Dwogres were added to the ranks as well, being a magical cross of dwarf and ogre, this process was not as well documented as the chaos dwarf creation was and still to this day remains a mystery. Arposandran Gnomes are suspected to be involved with the Red Axe, and it is believed they were the ones who delivered the machines to the Red Axe company that warped the dwarves into chaos dwarves. Once more did warped beings make an appearance on Gielinor, but this time it was much more subtle and did not have as great an impact as the other two instances. A powerful Ramokee Skinweaver from the gorajo people managed to stumble into Zanaris after her banishment and then to Gielinor through the fairy rings, eventually becoming fascinated with fungus that formed the rings. She began to use her natural magical skills to influence the life force of another fungus, making it bond with the bodies of the naitive animals of the cave she took residence in; creating the Polypore Dungeon as well as the creatures contained within. Similar to the Polypore Dungeon; this piece of history is not as well known as the rest of them, and is largely overlooked by the other more well known examples. The taint of Daemonheim's lowest floors, aptly named the warped floors, is known to cause changes of varying degrees among long-term inhabitants. A noteable example of the effect is the Warped Gulega, a creature that came from the Gorajo Home Plane and entered Daemonheim somehow, ultimately being warped by the chaotic taint of the lower floors. Accepted Lore *Warped beings are rather rare, as experimenting with the Anima Mundi is not only considered incredibly dangerous, but very difficult. *Not all warped beings are horribly disfigured, but the ones who do become disfigured are almost always considered failures. Such failures are extremely common, which would give nearly all races pause for thought before considering enhancing themselves using the Anima Mundi, as the chances of the desired effects coming through would be very slim. **A successful experiment is generally one who is not completely disfigured, has retained the original state of mind they had before the experiment (or an increased intellect), and is generally superior both physically and magically to what they were before. *Experimenting with the Anima Mundi causes high amounts of waste material, as seen by the poison waste near Isfadar. *Warped beings can be created in a number of different ways, Glouphrie's method being the most well documented, but any magic that corrupts the life force of anything can be considered as warping a being. An example would be chaotic magic causing a human to become demonic, as they have been changed to the point they are no longer human. *Experimenting on the Anima Mundi is considered among the most heinous of all evil acts that could possibly be committed, and is viewed with disgust and horror by nearly all who would call themselves good, anyone who experiments on life forces would likely not at all be open to discussing the subject. *Theoretically, it is considered possible for nearly any life force to be susceptible to these experimentations. *Elf crystal has a direct link to the anima mundi, and can be sung into a shape resembling chimes. The sound produced by clanging two chimes together can have interesting effects on life forces, depending on the circumstances. **If something is sick or tainted by corrupting sources; the sound of an elf crystal chime can cleanse the afflicted and make them healthy again. This was used by the adventurer to heal a spirit tree whose roots were being poisoned by the waste caused by the Arposandran gnome's experiments. ***The crystal chime's sound is not a miracle cure for that which is already warped, as their life forces are beyond returning to their original state through such a method. If the experiment that was warped ended up becoming horribly warped (failed as an experiment like the terror bird above): elf crystal chimes can weaken such abominations and make them vulnerable to attack. Debated Lore *It is commonly believed horribly disfigured and unsuccessful experiments lose their intellegence (if they had any in the first place) and turn insane, becoming similar to rabid animals. *Warping a creature goes beyond merely changing the physical nature of the being, but goes much deeper than that, completely changing who they are on the inside, body and soul. For this reason, any magic that tampers with life forces is subject to debate, as it is unknown in what manner, and what exactly which magics, could be used to accomplish this. **It is believed that these listed magics, if used correctly, could be used to warp a life force. ***Glouphrie's method, involves machinery that possibly exudes chaos magic, exact details however are not quite known. ***Blood magic, often should be used in conjuction with other magics, as on its own it is just blood, using both blood and body elemental energies could yield better results. ***Chaos magic. Works in a variety of ways; a common belief is that this is similar to the fictional works of radiation mutants. ***(Very debatable on its own, but much more valid if other magics are used in conjuction with it) The magic the Make-over Mage uses to change the physical appearance of many humans. But this is merely changing the physical appearance, no enhancements of the body or magical energies, as the changed person still comes out of it completely human. If this method were to be used, something corrupting in nature would need to be added for any real changes to take effect (blood magic is often used as the key here). ***Necromancy could possibly be considered akin to warping, as it deals with the manipulation of souls, which are essentially life forces. ****This method is not very recommended, as undeath is a seperate state of being from existing as a warped creature; the warped having had their bodies changed while the undead have simply been chained to their dead bodies. *Non-pureblood vampyres could be considered as warped beings, as the disease changes a host race into something they were originally not. *So much genetic manipulation likely causes any warped creature to become sterile (male) or infertile (female), making reproduction highly unlikely. Common Mistakes *It is very hard to warp a being without at least some negative side effects, if you play a warped character then it is best to add in at least one or two bad things mixed in with the good. **This is often why someone would be hesitant about making the choice to warp one's self, as it would be impossible to judge what drawbacks there might be. *Warping of the magical nature often goes hand in hand with warping of the physical nature, it is very hard to change the magical essence of a being without affecting the physical side as well. An example would be highly upgrading your character's magical prowess but leaving the physical side untouched or just minorly effected; it is best to change both while adding good and bad side effects from the changes to maintain legitimacy. **One of the aforementioned drawbacks listed above, as a candidate for warping would likewise likely consider the physical and/or magical changes that would likely take place. *A created form of life, which are often called homunculi, are not exactly warped; warping requires an original form of life to be subjected to a change in some way, while creating a life form is exactly as described: creating one rather than changing an existing one. Other Information *Warped beings are generally not considered as a race, as any living being could be changed from these circumstances, making the results too far varied for any uniformity among the changed to be considered as a race on the whole. **If a large group of creatures coming from the same race were warped, all into creatures that are necessarily the same, then the result could possibly be considered as a new race. *The Anima Mundi is known to have created some very powerful beings; Vorago is a prime example. *The dragonkin forced their blood into the eggs of giant water lizards, which changed the developing young inside. The first success to hatch from this was the Queen black dragon, which was used for breeding and thus created the dragons as we know them. What the dragonkin did can be considered a form warping. Trivia *The warping of something is often compared to real world genetic experimentation, and like genetic experimentation; it should be viewed as something that can both be incredibly good, and incredibly dangerous, and is not to be embarked upon lightly. *There is a form of potion the Make-over Mage makes that can turn humans into other species, a special berry is used to make this potion, and it appears in the land of the goblins quest. This potion effect is very unstable, as it wears out if you make contact with sunlight, wear anything that the other species would not normally wear, or take any damage whatsoever. Gallery Arposandranmachine.png|The machine used by the Arposandran gnomes to warp lifeforms. warpedgulega.png|A Warped Gulega, changed due to its close proximity to the chaotic energies of The Rift at the bottom of Daemonheim. warpedguarddog.png|A guard dog from the warped floors, similarly scarred like the Warped Gulega. warpedguard.png|A succesfully warped terrorbird, which was given sentience and now guards Arposandra for the gnomes that dwell there. warpedterrorbird.png|Another failed warped version of a terrorbird. warpedtortoise.png|A warped tortoise, similar to the terrorbirds. Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Warped